


The Hemmings Triplets

by DirectionersLullaby



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boxer Ashton, F/M, Gen, Nerd Calum Hood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Ashton, Punk Michael, Sad Calum, jock luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectionersLullaby/pseuds/DirectionersLullaby
Summary: Grandview Academy is a prestigious school. All students have been gifted with some sort of talent, among those students are the Hemmings Triplets, who were each talented in different areas.





	1. Chapter 1

Grandview Academy is a school where every student is special, but not in the typical sort if sense. Kids aren't just given free passes or told "Oh, well, you're unique in your own way."

No.

At Grandview Academy, every kid has some sort of specialty, something they excel in. Something that truly makes them worth the school's efforts.

Take my brother Luke for example. He is phenomenal at sports. He can simply watch a video or read a walkthrough on how to play a sport, and within a few hours of practice, appear as though he has been playing for years.

Or my sister Lyric. She can pick up any instrument and learn it without any help. She can play beautiful melodies on something she just picked up an hour ago.

That's the type of special that's at Grandview Academy. It's for students who can make something of themselves. Everybody has a talent.

The school acts as a regular school for the most part. Every student has to take general education classes. However, they also have to take specialized independent studies. Each week a student must have so many hours put into their individual talent. For people like Luke and Lyric, they can chose what exactly they specialize in, based on what they prefer.

Then there are people like me. I'm a genius, which I mean is great and all, but school gets incredibly dull when you can learn material within moments. I don't have many options for my independent study.

Sure, I could do research, but that's only interesting for so long. You quickly deplete your resources and any enjoyment you once had for the subject.

I will admit that I sometimes cheat the system. Given my specialty, I have a world of opportunity, which include literature. I've been known to claim I'm studying English Literature just so I have an excuse to read.

Generally, however, I'm stuck tutoring. It offers some sort of differentiation to my daily routine as I can help with almost any subject the school teaches as a general education course.

It's turns out that I'm a special sort of case. Unlike most of the geniuses like me, I have patience. I have the ability to relate the material to other things and explain it in different ways.

I suppose having siblings who had vastly different interests than me helped. Luke and Lyric are passionate about their talents and talk about them a lot. Growing up, I had to help them with school work sometimes, Luke generally more than Lyric. They taught me how to use my talent to the fullest extent. 

Something that Grandview Academy encourages and expects.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The mall was filled with people going back to school shopping. Kids pulled their parents into the various store, holding more and more bags as the day went on. We were here too, of course. My siblings and I were wandering around shopping for school supplies. 

"Come on, Luke!" Lyric laughed, holding up a piece of clothing. "You'd look gorgeous in it." 

"No, never going to happen."

I realized that Lyric was holding up a dress. It was a pretty red dress with polka dots.  It was the type of dress that Lyric would wear, and I have a feeling that she was going to buy. 

"You would look beautiful, bro," I said with a grin. 

Luke looked over at me in amusement gleamed in his blue eyes. "You going to wear it, Lil?"

"I'll pass."

"But you'd look beautiful, sis," Luke said, mimicking my voice. 

I stuck my tongue out. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked down as I reached down at my pocket and phone. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lyric picking up another dress. She pointing it out to Luke, who quickly refused. 

On my phone, I saw a message from my friend Calum. He asked how shopping was going. 

"Come on, Lil," Luke stated. "You need to pick out clothes too."

I put my phone away and began looking through the racks. Lyric found a number of things she wanted. Luke even found some stuff he wanted. There wasn't anything that particularly caught my eye. 

We had been to half a dozen stores already. Luke and Lyric had gotten things they needed for school. I found a few things but was generally uninterested. 

"We need to go to the bookstore," I stated as we left the store. 

Both Lyric and Luke groaned. 

"Hey! I went with you to the music emporium and the sport's store. I need stuff too, you know." 

"I thought you were mainly tutoring this year?" Luke questioned, glancing back to me. They had been walking slightly ahead of me.

"Mainly, yes, but I still need books, just in case. Especially for the first week. No one needs to tutored that early in the semester." I looked to Luke and laughed. "Well, maybe not _no one_." 

"Shut up," Luke grumbled.

"I'm just teasing. But honestly, I do need books."

We walked to the bookstore. I walked in ahead of them. Within moments, they were bored. I wandered the shelves, looking for new and interesting books.

I pulled out my phone to look at my list of books but instead got distracted by Calum's message. I hadn't had the chance to reply earlier, so I wanted to reply before I forgot again. After answering, I looked at my list of books.

"Aren't you done, Lil?" Luke asked, stepping into the stack of books. "Really?"

I showed him the screen on my phone. "Just looking up books. Not playing, I promise,"

With my siblings' lack of patience, I didn't have much time to look for books. I picked out a few and paid for them, and then we were ready to go. 

They wanted to go to a few more stores, so I trailed behind. I spent most of the rest of the day playing on my phone. Calum had already texted me back, so I was able to reply. 

Luke and Lyric wanted to look at more clothes, which just turned into them picking out the ugliest pieces of clothing they could find and telling the other that they would look good in it. I half-listened, occasionally glancing up to see whatever horrid piece they had picked out. 

Finally, they were ready to go. We carried all of our bags to the car. Luke was driving, and Lyric always called shotgun because she was "oldest." 

"I heard the school is getting a decent amount of new students. They even opened dorms for students who live out of town," Luke stated. 

"Yeah, I heard Dad talking about that with Mr. Clifford. Can you believe that his son goes to the school? What even is his talent?" 

Even from sitting behind Lyric, I knew she rolled her eyes. 

"He has to be good at something," I stated. I tended to find myself defending people. I knew firsthand what it was like to be undermined for a silly specialty. 

"Daddy could have just paid his way for him to get in the school," Lyric continued. 

"His dad does hold a lot of influence," Luke agreed.

I crossed my arms as I sank back in my seat. "I doubt they let him in without some sort of specialty. Not everyone can be actual prodigies."

Luke swore quietly. "Sorry, Lil."

With that, the conversation stopped. Luke and Lyric talked about other things. I sat quietly in the back seat, staring at the window.

Everybody had a talent at Grandview Academy, just not eveyone is as vocal as my siblings. Some people were like me, who thought their talents were really nothing special, or they just didn't care.

Luke and Lyric were among the special few. Not everyone could be so lucky though.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of school. It was nice to be back, especially considering it was the only time I actually saw Calum.

It went by in a breeze. The classes were full of introductions, to both the students and materials. Most of my teachers I had in previous years or I met through my tutoring experience. They were mostly relaxed about seating arrangements and let us chose our own assigned seats.

The first week is the only time that we have little requirements for our specialities, but nerds like my siblings insist on working on them anyway. We only need an hour for the whole week, yet we were staying two hours already.

I decided to sit in the gym while Luke trained. I sat at the top of the bleachers with my back to the wall. A book sat in my lap. Occasionally, I would glance down at Luke, who was running around the track.

"Are you done yet?" I called as Luke started another lap.

He came to a stop and looked up to me. Even from the distance, I could see the sweat on his face.

"I guess. Lyric is probably about done with practice. Let me shower."

"Finally," I mumbled.

I stood up from the top of the bleachers and carefully walked down to the bottom. I waited for Luke, continuing to read my book.

A door opened, causing me to look up. A boy walked across the floor, heading towards the locker rooms. I recognized him as Ashton Irwin. I didn't know much about him. He was fairly new to the school, only came last year. He was friends with Michael, Mr. Clifford's son.

The two were labeled as outcasts, even more alone than Calum and I were. A lot of people were afraid of them. Michael had the whole punk look going for him, and Ashton was a boxer, the school's only boxer. They scared people.

Personally, I never understood. I generally found them more annoying than anything else. They stuck to themselves and never wanted to talk to anyone. Why give them attention?

"Lilly, you ready?" Luke's voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see my brother standing in front of me.

"Yeah, let's go."

I shoved my book in my backpack. I hadn't made much progress since moving down to the bottom row of the bleachers.

Standing up, I allowed Luke to take lead. I trailed behind him as we walked to the music rooms to get Lyric. She was playing the piano, but obviously she was getting bored because she had became just hitting random keys.

"You done?" Luke asked.

Lyric didn't take long to get ready to go.

Within moments, we were headed out to the car. As we were getting ready to leave, Lyric motioned to something out the window.

"Hey, look, it's Irwin."

"Yeah, he was in the back room boxing while I was running," Luke said bored.

Luke wasn't one of the people who was scared of Ashton. He was just uninterested.

"He's kind of cute," Lyric stated. I could sense the grin on her face.

Luke scoffed but didn't actually say anything. Instead, he simply began to drive away.

One of Lyric's favorite pastimes was telling Luke how attractive guys are. He hated it, so of course, she continued doing it. It was never clear if she actually believed what she said or if she just did it to rile up Luke. Either are very high possibilities.

"Have you figured out your hours for tutoring yet, Lilly?" Lyric asked, turning her attention to me. She struggled to spin around in the seat, considering I was behind her.

"Probably same as last semester. 3 to 5." I shrugged my shoulders. "It'll depend on who needs help and what subjects, of course. Plus, if there are any other tutors."

"Yeah, 'course, just asking." Lyric turned back around.

My hours often didn't interfere with theirs. I generally had to wait for them, even after finishing tutoring. I suppose it was nice of them to care, or at least pretend to care.

"How many hours are you guys planning this semester?"

"Probably 12," Luke stated without taking his eyes from the road.

"Yeah, probably around the same."

They answered for how many hours a week. They'd be doing around 2 hours more than me, according to their estimations. I highly doubt that'll happen though.

I should really buy more books.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was more so for me to figure out stuff about the school, but it's a good info dump chapter to start off as an introduction. I've been watching a lot of Food Wars, and it vaguely sounds like the way they describe their academy, so think of it like that. The weird narration that solely serves as an info dump. 
> 
> Also, yes, starting this off with two OCs.


End file.
